All Teeth
by Dark Demon Writter
Summary: The old team merge with a new team. Jealousy eats away at the team as something else eats away at the Weevils. Can Jack and the team find out what's killing the Weevil's before there's no team left.
1. Chapter 1

****Story reads like a book. Lots of speech.

**All Teeth.**

**The Old and the New.**

****  
>The morning was young, the air crisp with a slight chill, the sun barely breaking through the light grey cloud but he didn't mind. He had seen many mornings like this and would see many more. The breeze from across the bay tussled the tails of his heavy coat and ruffled his raven hair. His eyes firmly fixed to a point out to sea but his mind was else where, it always was. He liked it here away from the hustle and bustle of the bay, it's residents and visitors. Here he could think without distraction. A dull ringing sound rang in his ear, his mind slowly coming back to where his body was, blinking he snapped back into reality.<p>

"Yep" he answered the call in his earpiece.

"You told me to call when everyone was in" a young male voice replied in the most perfect Welsh tone.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Get everyone in the meeting room," he replied, his finger ending the call rapidly with a click of the ear piece.

"Back to business" he almost whispered into the breeze as he turned around, coat tails flying in the wind.

* * *

><p>"He's on his way" the suited young man announced in a Welsh tone.<p>

"He up on the roof again?" a young dark haired female asked, placing her cup of steaming hot coffee down on the table.

"Judging by the quite, I'd say so," the Welsh man answered placing a cup of coffee at the head of the table.

"He's been spending a lot of time up there lately and he's been kinda strange too. Do you know what's up Ianto?" the young woman asked.

"He doesn't tell me anything Gwen, I'm just the coffee boy" Ianto replies placing the last cup of coffee down, pulling a chair out from under the table and neatly sitting down.

"Now you know that that isn't true Ianto, your more than just a coffee boy," a vioce answered, a tall, broad, blonde hair male appearing in the meeting room doorway.

"So you decided to join us then Jason?" Gwen asked with a grin all over her face as she sat down at the table, hands cupped around her steaming coffee.

"Yeah well you know how it is Gwen, go out for a few drinks, meet a girl..." Jason began to boast as he took his place at the table.

"That's verging on the edge of too much information Jason," Ianto jumped in with a little shake of the head before Jason went into too much detail.

"You mean you got wasted, picked up some drop dead gorgeous girl who you took home, just to find out this morning you were wearing serious beer goggles again," a woman's voice stated, almost laughing.

A tall, slim woman appeared at the door. Skin like ivory and hair like the brightest of flames, tied in bunches with eyes like emeralds. She wore a brilliant white doctors coat with a black turtle neck top underneath, coming all the way up her slim, long neck. She wore black skinny jeans with heavy biker boots, complete with metal plate at the front. She stood at the door for a second, looking over a file she had in her left hand, her right hand with a black tattoo running along the outer edge, holding a lollipop. She frowned for a second before moving across the room to take her seat at the table.

"Your just jealous that I pulled last night," James replied slightly annoyed at the fact that Angel could even imagine he had met someone below his usual standards.

"Why would Angel be bothered by you pulling ? Angel was out herself last night," Came a low but mellow voice coming from just outside the room.

"Oh yeah. You being a dirty stop out Angel ?" Gwen questioned Angel with a dirty grin on her face as a young dark haired male entered the room.

"Me ? Being a dirty stop out ? Would I do that ?" Angel replied half frowning, half grinning.

"How would you know David ?" James asked very curious as to how he would know.

James sat at the table, leaning back in his seat. He stood a tall six foot 3 with a muscular build. His hair was a dark dirty blonde with his frindge swept to one side. His eyes were the deepest ocean blue, the kind you would just want to dive into. His body reflect the fact that James spent every minute he could at the gym, his shirt pulled tight across his pectoral muscles. He eyed David up and down trying to find the answer in him somewhere but just couldn't seem to find it. David was somewhat the opposite from James. He had dark hair, almost raven and the darkest pools for eyes, the kind you could get lost in. His build was slimmer than James's, not as broad as James either. His face was slim and longer but still pretty. They both sat on opposites sides of the table from each other.

"Oh, me, Angel and a few other people were out last night and I dropped Angel home," James smiled as Angel glared at him.

"When we have quite finished discussing our personal lives, your at work now," came Jack's voice barked as he entered the room with a stern stride.

He walked to the end of the table where his coffee still steamed, picking it up, breifly holding it in his hands before taking a sip. He gave a little nod and sat in his seat at the head of the table, adjusting his side arm slightly. Angel arouse from her seat, her paper work neatly laid out on the table in front of her like it always was. The monitor, a large flat screen switched on.

"We believed that the Weevils were dying of some natural cause or some kind of disease that only affects Weevils but after various blood tests and screening, I couldn't find a reason as to why we were finding so many Weevils dead in the past month or so. I decided that I would take a closer look at their bodies again to see if they would give me any other clues as to why this was happening. I studied every inch of their bodies and found something very interesting," Angel using a hand held device brought up images on the large flatscreen monitor of parts of Weevils, each numbered differently according to case.

" As you can see, these are three different Weevils, found on three different dates, in three different area's of Cardiff but they all have something in common," and with a click of the device, the pictures changed to become three more, this time of close up views of injuries to each of the Weevils necks.

"What the heck are those?" James asked, referring to the injuries.

"At first I wondered that and after looking at various different injuries and what causes them, I can only come to one conclusion," Angel continued but not for long.

"And that conclusion is?" Jack asked being very impatient, something that was becoming more common for him.

"I'm getting to it Jack. Each of the three Weevils have the same markings in almost identical places. They seem to be bites," Angel explained.

"Bites? Bites from what?" Gwen asked with a seriously confused look on her face.

"Now that I don't know for sure. I did tests for saliva to trace the DNA but found nothing. I then compared it to the Nation Database of Animal bites and then the world Database but couldn't find an exact match. I am betting that if I check the other Weevil victims that have come through here in the past month, they too will have the same kind of injury," Angel explained.

"Ok, I might seem a little thick but how can a bite kill anyone let alone a Weevil? It's not as though they are from this world and are certainly not like us" James asked.

"And that's what confuses me as I don't know yet and I mean yet," Angel hated to confess that as she hated not knowing.

"So what your telling me is that there is something out there, in Cardiff biting and killing Weevils?" Jack asked, his eyes barely lifting from a spot on the meeting room table as though watching something.

"For now, yes that's what I'm saying Jack," Angel replied feeling very uncomfortable like she always did when she didn't have the answer.

"Oh well that's just fab. Way to go narrowing the field Angel," James replied in his usual Drama Queen fashion.

"For gods sake James, pipe down and stop being a Drama Queen. Angel can't knowing everything," David interrupted.

"No she might know everything but it's her job to know about this kinda thing, medical things," Jason bit back glaring at David.

"When you two have quite finished flexing your muscles and by that I don't mean your brains, I'd like to hear from someone who has a higher I.Q than eighty," Jack snapped, glaring down the table at the two men who at this point looked at Jack rather surprised at his comment.

"Calm down Jack. There was no need for that," Gwen replied in her soft Welsh tone, trying to calm things down.

"I won't calm down. I'm tired of Beavis and Butthead here taking shots at each other every chance they get instead of getting on with whatever it is they are meant to be doing," Jack barked, standing up so fast that his chair flew backwards hitting the wall behind him with a thud.

Jack stormed out of the meeting room, his side arm, an old Webbly swinging in it's holster as he marched, his arm catching the door as he left, swinging the door almost completely shut.

"Someone needs to go and find out what the hell is wrong with him as he's getting worse," James replied as Angel and Gwen watched Jack head towards his office, both with concerned looks on their faces. 


	2. All Teeth  Mind in Darkness

**All Teeth.**

**Mind in Darkness.**

Jack stormed into his office, slamming the door behind him but instead of storming through his office, he lent back against the office door, his hands grasped around the door handle. He tilted his head down and closed his eyes. His office seemed to have become darker than usual over the past few days. There were barely any lights and his office was being more and more like a hideaway. The room that he kept under his office was rarely used anymore, the bed still made from the last time Ianto had made it a week ago. Jack took a deep breath in, raised his head and let go of the door handle, stepping forward leaving the support of the door behind.

He walked the short distance from the office door to the chair behind his desk. He swivelled the chair around and slowly sunk into it. He stay sat there for what seemed to him like hours, his head tilted back and he closed his eyes slowly. His mind drifted away, to where he wasn't sure but it was into his past somewhere.

* * *

><p>"What's come over Jack, Ianto? He would never have gone off like that before. He's acting really strange," Gwen asked sitting on the edge of her desk with her hands still wrapped around her coffee.<p>

"To be honest Gwen, you probably know about as much as I do," Ianto replied sitting down in Gwen's chair.

"Come on Ianto. If you think I believe you, you can forget it. We are the last three, if you can't tell me, who can you tell?" Gwen dug a little harder.

"Seriously Gwen, Jack and I don't talk anymore. Infact, we barely spend any time together any more, he's always hiding away in his office," Ianto confessed, looking down to the ground.

"You being serious? You two used to be so close, laughing and joking, spending every minute you could together," Gwen's voice full with doom and gloom.

"Well things have changed Gwen, he isn't the same Jack anymore. He spends hour after hour standing on that damn roof just looking out across the bay but I know that he isn't really there, his mind is elsewhere. When he's not on the roof, he's in the dark office, brooding away. He barely eats, never sleeps, not properly anyway. He wakes up sweating when he does fall asleep because he's so worn out. I try to talk to him but he either shuts me down or he just isn't there. It's like the lights are on but no-one is home," Ianto explained, his head in his hands.

Gwen slid off of the desk, knelt down, wrapped her arms around Ianto and held him close as she felt his pain. Jack might not be with her, be her partner but she also missed him, missed the Jack he used to be.

* * *

><p>Jack opened his eyes to total darkness. No matter where he looked, there was no light, just total darkness. He held his hands out, fingers spread out, slowly moving his arms around, his eyes looking around for the slightest glimpse of anything that wasn't darkness. His heart beat faster, his breathing became faster, he could feel a bead of sweat forming on his brow. He shuffled forward, his arms now moving faster, feeling around but still he couldn't feel anything. Then something made the little hairs on the back of his neck stand up even more than they already did.<p>

"Jack. Jack. Help me Jack. Please help me Jack," came a woman's voice faintly through the darkness.

Jack spun around on the spot, arms swinging wildly trying to find the owner of the voice but no matter how he tried, he couldn't find her.

"Help Jack. Please help me," the woman's voice came again, a little louder this time.

"Where are you? I can't see you," Jack replied frantically, turning this way and that.

"Jack. No Jack. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," screamed the female voice through the darkness.

Jack sat up in his chair fast, his eyes blurry, sweat dripping from his brow, panting gasping for breath, hands gripping onto the side of the chair and his desk, his heart beating so fast.

* * *

><p>Angel opened the door of morgue unit and opened the bag to reveal a frozen Weevil, the seventh she had seen that morning. She placed the hand held unit on the legs of the dead Weevil and started her search for the bite wound. As she searched the dead Weevil's neck, she heard a little shuffle from behind her. She returned her focus to the Weevil's neck and the task ahead of her.<p>

"Are you just gonna stand there watching me or are you going to at least offer to help me?" Angel asked, not taking her focus off of her task.

"And there's me thinking I was doing a good job of hiding," David replied with a slight chuckle, stepping out from behind one of the column's in the old morgue.

"It's a large, some what empty room, breathing too heavy is going to echo in here. What can I do for you David?" Angel asked still not taking her focus from her task.

"For me? Nothing. What's the deal with you and Jason? He seems to be down on you, ripping you like that in front of the whole team," David asked, walking down the long path that ran from the door to the morgue units where Angel stood.

"At the moment, Jason's issues with me or anything else is the least of my concern, my concern is finding out what is doing this to the Weevil's," Angel answered, reaching for the hand held unit but not quite reaching.

David stepped forward, taking hold of the unit and handing it to Angel.

"Are you any closer to finding out what has killed these Weevils?" David asked, placing the unit in her hand.

"No yet but I think I found something that might take me a step closer in finding the answer," Angel replied, a grin on her face after finding what she was looking for and more.


	3. All Teeth  Angel

In some of the chapters, there will be sections on the new characters history like how they became members of Torchwood.

**All Teeth.**

**Angel.**

Jack had first come across Angel when she worked for U.N.I.T as one of their Cardiff Scene's of Crimes Officers. It wasn't just her flame red hair that made her stand out. Torchwood had been asked to attend a training excercise U.N.I.T were running for it's non-military staff in order to lend their expertise. The scenario was a dead Alien's body trapped on the roof of a build with no internal way of getting to the roof. Extraction was only aloud from outside. After thirty minutes of waiting for everyone else to figure it out, Angel handed her clipboard to the person next to her.

Jack watched as Angel looked at the scenario, rolled her sleeves up and moved closer to the building. Within seconds, Angel was base jumping the side of the building, rope attached to her belt. In what seemed no time at all, Angel had reached the roof of the building, securing the rope briefly. Jack stood and watched with a smile on his face as Angel negotiated the safe removal of the "pretend" Alien body from the roof and it's safe arrival. Almost as soon as Angel's feet touched the floor, Jack moved in and weaved his magic to recruit Angel from U.N.I.T to Torchwood.

Since Angel had started at Torchwood after Owen's death, some changes had been made to the Torchwood medical room. New U.N.I.T technology had been installed, new monitors at Angel's insistance, a new internal sound system had been fitted along with sound proofing and clear doors and the last new touch was an always fully stocked lollipop jar. Angel had a thing for sucking lollipop's and listening to loud music as she worked as it helped her focus.

* * *

><p>Jack arrived at the doors of the medical bay and rested his left hand on one of the handles. He looked at the intercom and took a deep breath in, he wasn't up to this, he knew he wasn't because he knew Angel would ask. He gently pressed the intercom as he looked through the doors of the medical bay. Angel's head raised from what she was doing.<p>

"Come in Jack," Angel announced releasing the doors and then lowering the volume of the Linkin Park that was playing quite loud.

"You found something?" Jack asked closing the heavy door behind him and then negotiating the stairs down to where Angel stood.

"I did. It's in the analyser over there," Angel answered pointing Jack in the direction of the screen showing a picture of cells on one side and what seemed to be a hair on the other.

"Ok, what am I looking at here?" Jack had no idea when it came to more scientific things.

"What your looking at is fur. I found it in the bite marks of one of the other Weevils I examined earlier. However, I don't yet know what animal it has come from," Angel admitted.

"You run it through all the usual databases?" Jack asked and then realised who he was talking to.

"Come on Jack, you know me. You know I have but it isn't in any database which only leads me to come to one conclusion. It's not earthly," Angel replied looking Jack straight in the eyes with a very serious look.

* * *

><p>Gwen stept into the archives where Jason stood riffling through various documents. She eyed him up as she walked through the dark, large, damp room with old brick walls. She walked almost right up to him and then stopped short and lent against one of the filing cabinet.<p>

"What's your deal Jason?" Gwen asked, arms crossed in front of her.

"Do you want to clarify a little more as to which deal your referring to?" Jason replied trying to be smart but Gwen wasn't going to fall for it.

"You know exactly what deal I mean. I mean you constantly trying to get a rise out of David, tearing strips off of Angel because she didn't have the answers there and then, stressing Jack out even more than he already is and putting extra strain on the team," Gwen listed and she wasn't in the mood for smart comments, not after holding Ianto as he fell apart in her arms.

"Ahhh so your here for the telling off, to tell me to strighten up or I get retconed and dumped on the curb," Jason almost laughed as he shut the filing cabinet and turned to Gwen.

"Something like that. Look, we all have to have each other's backs in this team. You know yourself that we can come up against anything at any time and we do come up against some dangerous stuff, that's the nature of this job. You causing friction in the team isn't going to help and if you carry on like this, when your backs against the wall, who do you think will want to risk their life to help you? Right now not many would. You have to think about what you do and how it affects the group," Gwen warned with a gentle but serious tone.

* * *

><p>Jack sat on the bed in the medical bay and waited for the question that he knew he would be asked. Angel had a nose for these things, she always knew when something was wrong with someone especially if they were hiding it. Angel stood behind Jack and placed her hands on his shoulders. She could tell how tense and stressed he was. She gentle started to massage his shoulders.<p>

"What's going on with you Jack? You haven't been you lately, snapping at people, always locked in your office, avoiding Ianto," Angel asked as she continued to massage his shoulders.

"To be honest, I really don't know what's wrong with me. I've been getting these dreams where I'm in total darkness, I can't see a thing but I can hear this woman's voice asking for help and no matter what I do, I can't find her. I don't know what it means. I know it's important but I don't know why and every time, I wake up dripping with sweat," Jack confessed for the first time.

"And that's why you have been so different?" Angel asked kneading his shoulders.

"That's part of it, I just don't feel like me. Something isn't right and I don't know how to change it," Jack replied hanging his head.

" I think you need to sit down and explain all this to Ianto as he is feeling left in the cold and that's not right Jack. He hasn't done anything wrong, just tried to help you," Angel confirmed.


	4. All Teeth  Awakening

**All Teeth**

**Awakening. **

The blazing sun shone down on her, dappled shade from the trees all around breaking up the glare of the sun's rays. She tried to open her eyes but the more she opened her eyes, the more it hurt. She could feel the damp ground around her but she didn't know what it was or where she was. She tried to take a deep breath in but even that hurt. A tear rolled from her eye and stung her face as it rolled across her cheek and fell to the ground. She tried to move her arm but that too hurt, every inch of her being hurt but she knew she had to get up, something deep inside her, something primal told her that if she didn't get up she would die.

No matter how much it hurt, she managed to get her hands on the ground in front of herself and began to push herself up, eventually getting on her hands and knees, tears pouring down her face, every single one almost burning her face as it fell but she never cried out. Her vision in her right eye was very blurred but she could make out that she was in a woodland, heavy covered in trees, shrubs and bushes. She could see the the single rays of sunshine almost burning their way through the dense trees. She felt for the tree closest to her and took hold of it as tightly as she could, pulling herself up off of her knees. She gritted her teeth as the pain tore through every part of her body, she had never felt anything like it before. Finally on her feet she felt around, moving slowly shuffling her feet on the ground, feeling wet leaves and twigs, slowly moving forward, every step causing more pain, her head thumping like she had a full orchestra in it, feeling dizzy but she had to move, she had to find help, if she didn't, this would be the end of her.

* * *

><p>Jason stood at the door of the gym, Linkin Park playing loudly all around. He knew before he got anywhere near the gym that is was occupied. He watched as Angel worked out, working on the boxing bag with some serious aggression. She always wore the same thing to train, black trainers, black skin tight shorts and black lycra short vest top. On her back reaching below the edge of the lycra vest, you could see the tip of a sword blade, wrapped in what looked like a scroll tattooed there. On her hands were black finger less gloves to protect her knuckles from the bag as she pounded it time and time again, punishing it with hit after hit, kick after kick, the bag swinging all over the place.<p>

"Are you just...going to stand there...and watch or do you...fancy a little one on one?" Angel asked out loud, further punishing the bag as she spoke.

"You seem to be doing fine on your own and I came for a proper workout like weights," Jason taunted as he passed Angel, just missing being hit with the boxing bag.

"Wimp," she replied with sarcasm all over her face.

"Who you calling a wimp?" Jason replied slamming his bottle down with his hoody which he'd just taken off.

"Well there's only the two of us here and some how I don't think I was calling myself a wimp so I must have been talking about you," Angel almost laughed out.

"Bring it on them little girl if you think you can handle me," Jason issued the challenge.

"Get over yourself Jas, you aren't all that. Have the roids inflated your ego even further?" came David's voice from the door as he leaned against the frame.

"I don't need your help David, not with meat head over here," referring to Jason.

"This is all natural and who are you calling meat head Dextor?" Jason replied feeling some what proud of his come back.

"When you have all finished with your peeing contest, David and Angel your needed. Just received a call that someone has been found and it's been put in our lap, details are sketchy," came Gwen's voice over the intercom.

"Guessing we'll have to pick this up another time Jas," Angel grinned then walking away with David leading the way.

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes to see a man's face looking down at her, his hair was dark and as were his eyes. Her head was all fuzzy and she didn't know what had happened, where she was or who the guy was now smiling at her.<p>

"She's coming around," the man said as he smiled and pulled away.

"Do we know what happened to her?" a young woman's voice came.

"Shall we take this outside?" the doctor replied and they all left the room.

She looked around the beige room, the sun shining through the window casting shadows on the walls breaking up the beige. Her body still hurt from head to toe but it was more of an ache. She tried to move her but she couldn't. She raised her right arm slowly to see it wrapped in bandages from her wrist all the way along her arm as far as she could see and a drip sticking out of her hand.

"So doctor, why were we called in?" Jack asked not even looking at the doctor but wtching Angel's face as she read through the girls records.

"At present she's a Jane Doe, Police are trying to find out who she is at present. She was found in the woods by a couple of joggers very close to death, so close infact that the Paramedics didn't think that she would make it to hospital. The reason I have called you is because of her wounds and the trace evidence that was found in her wounds. I was suspicious right from the start."

"What had you so suspicious Doctor?" David pressed.

"Her wounds for one. I looks as though she was ravaged by a large cat and by that I don't meant anything domestic nor native to Wales or Britain. I'm talking Lion sized but that's not all of it. We found two different kinds of wounds, one that is consistant with claw wounds, very long and dragging, tearing wounds in sets of two and three," the Doctor started soon attracting Jack's attention again.

"And?" David was known for his impatience.

"The other wounds looked like bites, she looks as though she was being chewed, like something was trying to eat her which is bazarre in it's self," the Doctor continued but was about to be interrupted again.

"I see that you sent DNA samples and fibre samples to the lab for testing," Angel butted in.

"I did but the results are confusing to say the least. We ran both through every database for hairs and DNA and came up with nothing, we can't identify them," the Doctor's expression changed to worried.

"You mean you checked all the UK based databases?" Jack tried to clarify.

"No, I mean we went International. We even ran it through the FBI and CIA databases and nothing. The DNA and Fibre's are foreign and I don't mean from another country."

"I'm going to need those samples Doctor and I mean all of them and I'm going to need to have access to Jane Doe," Angel almost demanded picking her case off of the ground.

"Thank you for the called Doctor. We'll take it from here," Jack finished walking away from the Doctor and Angel.

"I'll start the clean sweep on the hospital records," David inormed Jack as they headed for the exit.

"And I'll get Gwen to ind out how far the Police have gotten," Jack said now wearing his game face.


	5. All Teeth  Following Trails

**All Teeth**

Following Trails.

Ianto stood in the small dark kitchenette of the hub, wiping down the remains of the splattered coffee from the coffee machine. He liked things in his kitchen to be spottless and in it's place and it was his kitchen, he was master of it. He stood in his suit, black with a freshly pressed white shirt and red tie with the cloth in hand, wiping the chrome trim of the coffee machine. Ianto saw something move in the shadows out of the corner of his eye. The shape was familiar, it should be as he knew it well. Jack stepped into the little light that shone in the kitchenette. A small smile crept across his mouth but the look in his eyes told Ianto that it was forced and not meant in any way. Ianto turned his entire body towards Jack and was met with Jack arms sliding around his waist, gently drawing Ianto's body to his. As their bodies both met, Jack tilted his head down slowly, his cheek meeting the soft material of Ianto's shoulder padded suit.

"I'm sorry," Jack gently whispered, his breath gently brushing against Ianto's face.

"It's ok Jack, you know I'm here for you, no matter what," Ianto replied, gently pushing his fingers through Jack's soft dark hair.

* * *

><p>David stood at the 3D screen, his hands swiftly moving through the air, the files on the 3D screen moving in the direction David moved his hands. He was fast becoming a master at using this new equipment. It was much easier for him to do what he was good at, collecting information. He could switch between files much quicker and allowed him to perform his task a lot quicker. He had been given the task of finding out as much as he could about the Jane Doe that they had been called to, due to her strange injuries and how she got them. He didn't have much to start with but as always he attacked it with his usual eagerness. He searched through missing persons reports, through everything he could to find the one piece of information that would take him to her identity.<p>

He zipped through all the hospital records from the moment the ambulance was called. As he went through, he deleted the sections that were need to know only and seeing as though Torchwood was on the case now, no-one else really needed to know anything other than what was vital to her current treatment. Test results went missing, any lab collected evidence results miseriously went missing, all as Jack ordered. No-one else was to know about Jane Doe and what she was found with especially not U.N.I.T, they had trodden on Jack's toes once too often lately.

* * *

><p>A dull repetitive thud drifted from behind the clear doors of the white tiled room. A figure cast shadows on the floor, dancing up the cupboards and back down again. Angel was hard at work in her medical room lab. Jack had told her he wanted all the evidence from the hospital processing as fast as she could. To Angel that translated as put some tunes on and get to it and that is exactly what she did. Several machines and lab equipment were going at the same time, processing blood, DNA and countless other things. Angel took pride in what she did and she was very good at her job. Things were starting to add up but at the same time, they weren't and Angel didn't like this. She loved facts, truth, things that could be proved and though she worked in Torchwood's world of never knowing what was around the corner, things usually added up to some kind of truth but this was different. Some thing was very out of the normal even by Torchwood's standards.

* * *

><p>Gwen pulled the SUV over to the side of the trail in the woods. Jack had suspended James's driving rights after James had scratched the whole left side of the SUV whilst looking in the mirror. Gwen stepped out of the SUV and straight into a muddy puddle. She glanced down at her boots, sighed and rolled her eyes. This was always happening to her. She grabbed the case off of the back seat and shut the door, waiting for James to finish carefully getting out of the SUV as he didn't want to do what Gwen had just done, his boots were far too expensive to get dirty. Gwen was starting to get sick and tired of James and the way he behaved. She wasn't sure as to why Jack kept him in Torchwood but it was probably more to do with muscle and not brains.<p>

"When you have finished being such a girl James," Gwen quickly prompted as she wanted to get things done so she could get home to Rhys and her baby girl Anwen.

"Yeah yeah, keep your panties on, shesh talk about PMS," James replied, thinking he was being smart as always, shutting the door of the SUV.

"What are you complaining about? It's not as though you have anything planned, just the same boring stuff you do every night," James sniggered to himself as he avoided every muddy puddle he could whilst shooting the chessiest of grins to Gwen.

"One more comment like that sunshine and you'll end up in that puddle head first. Are you jealous because I have someone who loves me, someone who wants me to come home every night to curl up on the sofa, someone who wants to see my face every morning when they wake up?" Gwen questions, venom in her words as James was really starting to grate on her.

"You can think what you like Welshy, I'm young, cute and out for all the fun I can have. I don't want to be tied down," he replied thinking that maybe she had the smallest of points.

"Give me someone I can depend on and trust over someone who's out for themselves, young and gorgeous," Gwen replied, she'd had her time doing the whole "One night stand" thing.

"Your only saying that because you couldn't do it if you tried," James replied really strating to push his luck.

"David, send me the exact co-ordinates for where Jane Doe was found. It all looks pretty much the same out here," she requested over the ear piece to David who had all the information in the hub.

"Relaying the co-ordinates to you as we speak Gwen," he replied as Gwen's PDA chimed at the information arriving.

* * *

><p>Slowly she could feel her eyes starting to part, small lines of light appeared between her eye lids. They still felt so heavy but she carried on slowly opening her eyes. More and more light flooded her eyes until they were fully open, images were fuzzy but slowly clearing up. First the magnolia walls came into focus followed by the standard N.H.S uncomfortable chair that hadn't seemed to have changed since the 50's. Then the dull repetitive pattern of the sheets that had been over wasted and was almost completely void of colour. The ringing in her ears had stopped now too and she could hear the continuous bleep of the heart rate machine that she was plugged into. Patients, relatives, doctors and nurses hurry around the corridors while the orderlies did their best not to hit anyone with the trollies they were rushing around. Recorders receptionists wheeling their recorders trollies around delivering the records for yet more patients arriving at the already crowded wards.<p>

Her body didn't hurt so much now, she remembered the pain she had felt but what she felt now was totally different. Now she felt hunger, her stomach almost twisting it's self in knots. She had to eat but she couldn't while she was in this hospital bed, the hunger was that great. She fully sat up and looked around her, then she looked at herself, drips coming from both arms and she could feel something across her face. She wildly fumbled, trying to find what it was until she found it was a tube running between her top lip and nose supplying her with Oxygen and she tore it off. She saw the heart rate clip on the end of her finger so she tore it off too, triggering the alarm. She quickly spun around towards the machine, striking it several times before the alarm finally fell silent and finally she tore the drips from her arms. She moved to the edge of the bed allowing her legs to drop down the side, her feet hitting the cold vinyl floor and the coldness felt good.

She tried to stand up straight away but her muscles hadn't been used for a few days so her knees buckled but she caught herself before she fell. She waited a moment before trying again, wriggling her toes and bending her knees, trying to bring her legs back to life. She attempted again and even though she was a little wobbly, she managed to get to her feet. She took a few steps, her body felt strange, different, almost new, little cracks as her bones moved, her spine cracking as it unstiffened. She briefly stopped, stretching out feeling almost over bone and joint crack at once. It didn't hurt, it felt good like it was cracking into shape. She continued to the door and peered through the glass panel, watching for people walking past. When the corridor was quieter, she opened the door quietly and only enough for her head to get through. She made sure the corridor was empty before creeping out of the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"Jack, you there?" Gwen spoke into her ear piece, the tone of her voice was quiet.<p>

"I'm here Gwen, what's up?" he replied knowing full well something wasn't right.

"James and I are at the place where Jane Doe was found and I don't even know how she's alive looking at this place and that's not the only thing..." Gwen trailed off.

"What's wrong Gwen?" Jack almost shouted as he heard Gwen quietly tell James to be back to back with her.

"I don't know what and I don't know where but somethings here Jack, something is watching us and I have a very bad feeling. I don't think we should be here Jack," Gwen replied, an almost fear in her voice.

"Get the hell out of there you two and get back to the hub," Jack ordered worried for them both, he knew Gwen had a good gut for these things.

"Jack said get out of here and I don't want to stick around," Gwen turned to James and she could see by the look on his face that he agreed so they turned back to the path that they had taken and began to ran.

It adjusted it's position in the trees as it watched the two running, it's ears following their foot steps, it could smell them against the wind, both smelling very different from it's surroundings and each other. It watched them until they vanished into the break in the trees and out of sight but could still here them. After a few more minutes, it sniffed the air, made a dull snorting sound and went back to what it was doing before it was interrupted.


	6. All Teeth  Reborn

Makes reference to the chapter "Mind in Darkness"

**All Teeth.**

**Reborn.**

She stumbled down the corridor, body sweating, the hunger growing inside her, tearing through her whole body, filling every inch of her. It was like she hadn't eaten for years. She became more doubled over with the pain of her hunger as she tried to find her way out of the hospital. There were only two thoughts driving her, the need to leave the hospital but most of all the need to eat, to feed. She couldn't think of anything else, she could smell food wherever she turned, she could taste it. The scent of people walking past made her body crave it more, people smelt different, smelt good, sometimes very good. Her nose followed their scent trails as they walked further down the corridor, her nose focusing on the one who smelt the best, her whole body reacting to the scent.

She couldn't control it anymore, the need to feed, the need to fill her twisted empty stomach. She lunged at the next person to come down the corridor which was a thirty something year old man who lucky managed to step out of her way as she fell to the ground. He looked back at her as she looked up at him, almost snarling at him as she pulled herself to her feet. He walked off quickly as she got herself together again the best she could. The hunger had completely taken over. She carried on down the corridor, panting hard, sniffing the air, then she spotted her. Five foot six, slim build, small framed elderly lady. She tilted her head up and smelt the air. It smelt so good, so ripe. She knew this one was right. She tried to straighten up as she got closer to the older lady, trying not to alarm her or make her wary. The scent was driving her wild, the hunger at it's strongest. The elderly lady gave her a smile, feeling for the injuried young woman that was coming her way. She almost felt guilty for what she was about to do looking at the frail woman but the hunger was too much and she lunged.

* * *

><p>"You need to have a word with James as I am one step away from dropping him on his ass good and hard," Gwen demanded as she burst through the door of Jack's office.<p>

"What has he done this time?" Jack asked not flinching at her bursting in, he was expecting it.

"Oh, just being his usual charming self. Why do you keep him here Jack? What does he possibly bring to the team as it sure isn't charm or intelligence," Gwen almost demanded parking herself on the edge of the desk.

"I have my reasons Gwen and just because I don't let you know what they are, doesn't mean I don't have them," Jack replied looking Gwen straight in the eye.

"Well they had better be good ones Jack. Angel and David want us in the conference room," Gwen notified him getting off of the edge of the desk and walked to the door but then she stopped.

"How are you doing Jack?" she asked slightly turning to him, her voice more mellow now.

"You know me Gwen, I've been around the block so I'm used to it", he replied flashing her a smile that they both knew was fake.

"So have you got anything planned for tonight?" David asked Angel as they both set up for the meeting they had called.

"I'm going to get some more work done on one of my tattoo's, it's not quite finished," Angel replied as she queued everything up.

"Which one are you getting worked on?" David asked smiling as he knew she was never happy with them, there was always something she wanted adding.

"The one on my spine. I've had the outline done if you want to see?" she asked, always willing to show her tattoo's off.

"Sure," he smiled as he walked around to were Angel stood.

Angel inched down the straps of the vest top she had on and then inched down the top to reveal the hilt of the sword she had tattooed down her spine with the beginning of the scroll at the cross point of the hilt. Coming from the hilt of the sword were the outlines of what looked like bat wings, half stretched out so that the last half of the wings ran across each shoulder. David gently took his finger and traced along the outline of the bat wings, his finger moving gently over her pale soft skin. She could feel his touch sending small shivers down her spine as she turned her head to him over her shoulder, a few curls of bright red hair dropping down her back. He could feel the warmth of her skin as he looked up at her.

"When you two have finished macking on each other," James laughed as he entered the room.

"Angel was just showing me the tattoo she is having finished tonight," David replied dropping his hand as Angel raised her tops again covering her tattoo.

"Looks good doesn't it though it would look better uncovered, dripping with sweat and being looked at from below," James smirked.

That was enough for David and he launched across the room at James. He was tired of his attitude and his comments especially towards Angel. Before he could get to James who had stood up, Angel had gotten infront of him and had her hand in the centre of his chest gently holding him there. He looked down at her hand and then looked into her eyes and they said enough.

"Let's get this show on the road then," Jack interrupted as he and Gwen walked through the door.

James took his seat again, receiving a glare from Gwen as she passed him to her seat. Jack took his usual seat at the head of the table as Ianto came in with his usual tray of coffee. Ianto wasn't anything if he wasn't predictable. He set the tray in the centre of the table, James being the first to jump up and grab his coffee as always. Ianto took his seat across from Gwen so that David and Angel could begin.

"As we all know, Jane Doe was admitted to Cardiff Royal Infirmary. She is no longer a Jane Doe. She is Donna Reynolds, born 24th March 1986 now aged 24. Only child of Angela Reynolds and Martin Reynolds. Angela is the joint head Solicitor at Reynolds and Baines, the top Law Firm in Cardiff and Martin Reynolds is the honourable Judge Reynolds, Cardiff Crown Court. Donna spent most of her child hood in boarding schools learning Latin and the usual but showed great talent in the field of Law which given her parents isn't surprising but Law wasn't her great love. Her great love was Japanese Martial Arts and she mastered in the way of the Samurai. She has won every competiton she has ever entered right from the age of six. Since her leaving bording school at eighteen, she has travelled to and from Japan where she has been receiving one on one tutorage from a few Japanese Samurai Masters. What she does whilst in Cardiff is pretty unknown. She does have her own Studio teaching The Way of The Samurai to students but it's quite an exclussive studio," David concluded.

"So she's a rich girl who's had the best of everything including education and could put all of us on our butts without breaking a sweat," Gwen summed up.

"Pretty much yeah," David replied.

"My kind of girl," James commented which resulted in scawls being thrown his way.

"Ok so we now know who we are dealing with, thanks David. Now to what Angel has found," Jack almost order, being very impatient.

"Ok. I took pictures of Donna's wounds when we were called into the hospital and enlarged them. As you can tell these injuries are actually claw marks made but something of the feline family but not anything domestic to Wales or the British Isles. It's too big to be a domestic cat or any other wild cat in Britain. I even thought escaped animal but David ran a check and nothing has been reported missing or stolen in the way of large cats. Comparing these injuries to those of people who have suffering lion and tiger attacks, these are quit similiar in shape and size."

"Hang on, are you telling us she was attacked by a Lion or Tiger?" Ianto asked looking for clarification.

"Yes and no. She was attacked by something that has the same kind of paw configuration as a Lion or Tiger but not either of those animals. I don't know what animal or creature made these claw marks. I compared them to everything we have on record and nothing else fits. I took various swobs of Donna's wounds to try and isolate DNA from whatever attacked her, skin, saliva etc. What was strange about this was that the DNA wasn't anything known to us on Earth or at Torchwood but it did have a 98% match with DNA I retrieved from the wounds on the dead Weevil's that have been coming through here lately."

"So whatever is killing the Weevil's attacked Donna Reynolds?" Jack asked looking up from his steaming coffee cup.

"In one word, yes."

* * *

><p>She walked down the corridor more steady on her feet now. Her eyes darting from side to side, looking in every room, every corner, every staircase. Her ears listening for the right sound, smelling the air for the particular smell, the hunger han't gone yet, even after two feasts. The corners of her mouth twitching up almost into a snarl but somehow managing to keep it under control. She had been pacing the hallways and corridors of the hospital for over thirty minutes now, she knew that she would soon be missed. She had to get out of the hospital but she also knew that she couldn't looking like a patient. Her next target couldn't be random, it had to be the right target. She scanned the corridors faster, her nose picking up a certain smell. That was it, that was the smell, the smell she had been looking for. It was weak but she could follow it.<p>

As she turned the corner, there it was, her next target, the one that would get her out of this place, this stinking place of decay, the target that would set her free into the new big wide world. She quietly stalked her prey, scouting out a place to take her, snatch her too. As she got closer, the targets smell drove her wild, the urge to feed once again growing deep inside her. Her target, a twenty something year old woman, about five foot ten, slim build, long dark hair and the most amazing smell was making her almost drool with anticipation. She saw her chance. Just ahead of them both was a door marked "Cleaning Stocks". Now was the time, no-one was around, no-one would be in the room and time was running out. She knew she would have to time it just right as the door to the room would be locked. As the target just passed the doorway, she pounced taking the target off of her feet and crashing through the door breaking the lock and handle as her body twisted around her target.

* * *

><p>Gwen felt the dull vibration of a call coming in through the ear piece as Angel explain the science of the DNA samples. With a nod from Jack, she got up and left the table, quickly making her way out of the meeting room and into the corridor.<p>

"Hello," she answered with a click of the ear piece.

"Since when ... and your sure you can't find her ... we will be there." Gwen hung up the call and dashed to the door.

"We have a slight problem. Our Jane Doe, Donna Reynolds has just been reported AWOL from hospital, they can't find her but they know she's still there somewhere," Gwen told the team.

"Gwen, James and Angel with me. David, you lias with the hospital while we are on route, hack into the security camera's," Jack ordered and the team sprung into action.

* * *

><p>Donna stood up, adjusting the collar of the jacket she was wearing. It was a snug fit but felt good on her. She ran her fingers through her hair straightening it out. She looked herself up and down and then wiped her face with some hand towels from one of the shelves. She looked behind herself for a second, sniffed the air and then opened the door, making sure not to open it too far as she slipped through it and closed the door with a hard pull. She took a deep breath and headed down the corridor following the EXIT signs. The further she walked the more she could smell the change in the air. She knew she was nearing freedom, she could smell it.<p>

* * *

><p>Jack pulled the SUV to a sudden holt outside the hospital entrance, this was typical Jack even after decades of driving. The team left the SUV where it was and headed inside the hospital.<p>

"Have you got us on screen David?" Jack asked over the earpiece.

"Looking good Jack. I'm fullying interfaced with the hospital's security systems. I have screens up covering every possible exit and as many corridors as possible. I'm using Tosh's recognition program after adding Donna's details into it so it's on the look out for her," David explained monitoring rows and rows of live images.

"We'll head to her room and then split off there," Jack told the team as they walked through the main entrance.

Donna knew she was close to freedom, she could feel the gentle freeze on her skin as she got to the large open hospital entrance area. She could see the doors, she was almost there. As she walked towards the doors, she saw a small group of people coming towards her, one of which had a very unique smell, like nothing she had smelt so far. Even though she was curious, her need for freedom was greater and decided to just leave.

As the team moved through the entrance of the hospital, James and Jack's attention was drawn to a young lady with long raven hair heading for the exit. Jack knew why James was paying attention to her, she was stunning but for Jack it was something else, a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, not a painful one, an uneasy one. The closer she got, the stronger the feeling got. Then the throbbing in his head began, at first nothing he really noticed but it quickly got stronger. She was only a few feet away and he could almost feel her inside his head.

"Jack," came a woman's voice inside his head. It seemed familiar.

"Jack. Where are you Jack," the voice came again, getting louder as the woman got closer, she was almost close enough to touch now.

"Jack. Help me. Please help me Jack," came the voice, so loud he had to look away from the woman as she passed him.

"What's wrong Jack? You look like you've seen a ghost" Angel asked, her hand on his shoulder almost holding him up.

"That ... that woman," Jack almost gasped.

"What about her Jack?" Angel asked, concerned for her boss and friend.

Jack hesitated as he looked at the young woman now leaving the hospital.

"Yeah Boss, she was gorgeous wasn't she," James joked but Jack knew it was something much bigger than how gorgeous she was, he didn't know what but he knew it was much much bigger as he watched her walk out of his sight.


End file.
